1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element connecting two circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inductor bridge including an inductance component, and to an electronic device including the inductor bridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a small-sized electronic device, such as a mobile terminal, which includes a plurality of circuit mounting members, e.g., boards, in a casing, the circuit mounting members are connected to each other by a flat cable having flexibility, as disclosed in International Publication No. 2005/114778, for example.
In a related-art electronic device including a plurality of boards that are connected to each other by a flat cable, electronic components are mounted to the boards, as required, to constitute a circuit per board, and the flat cable is used simply as a wiring member for connection between the boards.
In the above-described electronic device including the plurality of circuit mounting members such as boards, for example, an inductor required for the circuit is realized by mounting a chip inductor to the board, or by forming a conductor pattern for the inductor on the board.
However, the structure of mounting the chip inductor to the board has a difficulty in thinning the board and provides a factor impeding size reduction in the entirety of the electronic device. On the other hand, the structure of forming the inductor as the conductor pattern (hereinafter called a “pattern inductor”) occupies a relatively large area with respect to the circuit formed on the board, and also provides a factor impeding size reduction of the electronic device.
It is a matter of course that, in any of the cases using the chip inductor and the pattern inductor, the size reduction can be realized by forming a finer conductor pattern. However, the finer conductor pattern causes the problem of increasing a DC resistance component and reducing a Q-value.